Dangan - Bleach
by IchiHitsu28
Summary: Argumento inicial sacado de Dangan Ronpa, pero con Bleach. 15 shinigamis son llamados a un lugar donde les dicen que van a vivir toda su vida. Para poder salir de allí, sin embargo, les dicen que tendrán que asesinar a alguien y que nadie lo descubra. ¿Será alguien capaz de matar por poder salir del sitio infernal? ¡Únete a Ichigo y los demás y descúbrelo!


**Dangan Ronpan Bleach. **

**Pues nada, decir que esta idea se me ocurrió después de ver el genial anime/videojuego de Dangan Ronpa (si alguien no lo ha visto, que le eche un vistazo, pues esta historia se basa en esos juegos, a parte, es un anime/videojuego que merece MUCHO la pena de ver).**

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Bleach Ni DANGAN RONPA son míos, solo me gustó el concepto de los dos y los uní. **

**Este capítulo es la introducción de los personajes y en el siguiente ya comenzará la acción, como ya he dicho, se basa en los juegos, así que lo del principio, lo 'pasaré' rápido para dar rienda suelta a los asesinatos, class trials y sus ejecuciones. :3**

**Prólogo Dangan Ronpa – Bleach – Presentando a los personajes- **

**Ichigo Kurosaki: **Shinigami sustituto. Es el 'Hiper High School en sustituir', lo que le ha hecho ganar un sitio en esta escuela. Protagonista de la historia.

**Inoue Orihime: **Humana. 'Super High School en regeneración' lo que le ha hecho ganar un sitio en la escuela. Enamorada de Ichigo.

**Ishida Uryu: **Quincy. 'Super High School en ser el último de los Quincy' lo que le ha hecho ganar un sitio en la escuela. Enemigo de los shinigamis.

**Yasutora "Chad" Sado: **Humano, fullbringer. 'Super High School en ser el más fortachón'. Buen amigo de Ichigo.

**Rukia Kuchiki: **Shinigami. 'Super High School en crear situaciones extrañas'. Buena amiga de Ichigo.

**Byakuya Kuchiki: **Shinigami. 'Super High School de la paciencia y seriedad'. Hermano de Rukia, capitán de la sexta división.

**Renji Abarai: **Shinigami. 'Super High School de la buena suerte'. Buen amigo de Rukia, teniente de la sexta división.

**Kira Izuru: **Shinigami. 'Super High School tenebroso'. Buen amigo de Renji e Hinamori, teniente de la tercera división.

**Hinamori Momo: **Shinigami. 'Super High School Kidô'. Buena amiga de Hitsugaya, teniente de la quinta división.

**Hitsugaya Tôshirô: **Shinigami. 'Super High School de genio'. Buen amigo de Hinamori, capitán de la décima división.

**Matsumoto Rangiku: **Shinigami. 'Super High School de la felicidad'. Buen amigo de todos, teniente de la décima división.

**Kenpachi Zaraki: **Shinigami. 'Super High School de la lucha'. Capitán de la onceava división.

**Shinji Hirako: **Vizard. 'Super High School de la incredibilidad'. Ex – Capitán de la quinta división, actualmente vizard.

**Soi Fong: **Shinigami. 'Super High School en artes marciales'. Capitán de la segunda división y de las fuerzas especiales.

**Hanataro Yamada: **Shinigami. 'Super High School de la torpeza'. Oficial en la cuarta división.

**ARGUMENTO: **En la Sociedad de Almas han llegado unas cartas extrañas a los shinigamis diciendo que pueden entrar gracias a su nivel a la escuela más importante de Japón. Yamamoto les dice que no es normal que hayan podido contactar con la Sociedad de Almas, así que decide que los que han sido llamados a la escuela, vayan. Ichigo, Inoue, Ishida y Chad si que conocían la escuela, muy popular y se alegran de poder asistir.

Sin embargo, cuando llegan allí, Monokuma les espera para explicarles que van a vivir el resto de su vida allí, o si no se tendrán que graduar, y para ello, tendrán que eliminar a una persona (matandola o dejandola casi muerta) y que no la descubran.

Empieza Dangan Ronpa Bleach!

**¡Bien! Espero que os haya gustado ^-^. Como ya he comentado, es un poco el argumento inicial copia del de Dangan Ronpa pero luego todo cambia, por que no es lo mismo personas normales que shinigamis luchando entre sí. Si alguien que no ha visto Dangan Ronpa no entiende muy bien el argumento, que busque el argumento de la serie y así lo entenderá. Creo que puede quedar muy bien. Otra cosa más, sé que en la serie original hay que matar, pero creo que queda mejor si algunos no mueren pero quedan muy heridos, con heridas para toda la vida ^^. (Además, no quiero matar a todos TOT)**

**Un saludín :3.**


End file.
